The Big Bang
by TheLunarSquad
Summary: YAOI BOYXBOY DONT LIKE DONT READ LIME WARNING . YULLEN#SUPER NSFW #SUPER TANGY LEMON sorry i suck at sumarys its better on the inside definitely! R&R!NO FLAMES! MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME XD WARNING PEDO!LENA !MPREG !YUMMY CITRUS


_**THE BIG BANg**_

allen: come on lets get to the story I wanna do some super fuin stuff with waifu-kun

kanda: Che

allen: awwwww kanda really loves me his che is so kawaii

Me: *nosebleeds* aww so kawaii! ! desu yo

allen: Sakura - chan doesnt own the story

me: NANDATO!? YES I DOOOO!

kanda: che! no she doesnt

me: *sobs* hte cjharacters are actualy not mine...they belong to the great god Hoshino-sama! *whispers* BUT... if i woned the story kanda and allen wud have a million babys together! so kawaii!

kanda: WTF?

allen: O.O

allen:any ways…..we fhave to start the story! go sakra chan!

Allen is the angsty one who cries 1st

Than leans on kandas board rippling sholders

Kanda hestantly fedangles his arms around the adolescience whitenette

There bodys twist around like seaweed when a person eats it while they watch boku no pico-chan

And kanda is Dead

The reason allen was happy was cause he was with kanda. But he wasnt happy cause lavi was also their. Lavi only liked girls though And he felt awkwurd around the 2 super hawt gay man. Lavi runs away cause he saw a girl radiationg beauty like celine dion "strike!" "I love you kanda" the whitenette said blushing super hard. Kanda was all like "yoRrr so kawaii"

Kanda pet allens sultrily let down his lushus indigo tresses

Allen couldnt tell if this was his kokoro or body was drawn to the she-ningen like i am to super steamy harry poter x fem!percy jackson fanfictions

"Stupid bakanda. Making me feel like this" allemn did thsts super kawaii tsundere look that he thought the other shounen would suki desu

...doki doki… his kokoro beat like hius impending death

"My kokoro cant take it Yuu!"

Kanda caressed his precius moyashis Lily-white skin and silky ivory locks,kept volimunous with allens daly special routine when he tkae some chicken strips fresh out of the oven and rub them in his scalp, "moyashi" he growled throatyly. he Smirked ill be super gentle i [promise"

All of a sudden lavi came burstedn screaming at the top of his voice and his hands flails around like a wet salmon out of water "OMG. GUYS. AN HELICOPTER CRASHED INTO LENA-TAN AND LIKE TOTES KILLED HER!"

allen gapsed. "Oh My God!" kanda scofed. "GOod riddance'

Rabi was all like "Thank kamisama for this great thing he for all of mina-san." "KAMISAMA ISNT REAL YOU NITTWICK" KOmoi-kun yelled much anger as he charded face 1st into the 2 extremely sweaty naked mans ripped pectorals

"Kanda use his super gay Seme powers starred deeply into the baka-moyashis deep shimmering silver orbs. "Che. Allen kun. get ur fuccin dick to the helicopter we must excape this place " kanda stepped over lenaris chard corps. Gross " he exclamed with much power. power over 9000"Moyashi" kanda grunts curtly as Komoi sobed

Allen was all like "NO KANDA-KUN I _**NEED**_ MORE SEX" he screamed with much passion. there was a _**ton**_ of emphacyst on the need as much expected from the leek whitenettes fake face. also he said it with so miuch passion cause he cared sooooooooooooooooo much for his nakama-sans"

the bara katana welder would have "Che'd" off anbody else butthe Bluenette soffened at his moyashis encistence. "ANything for you , he lean down an d wisper in allens ear "hte Hott butsexks will commence his gaze turend dark and super sexy and Kandas deep raven orbs did that swishy thing in anime where the white stuff goes woosh woosh over the eyes actually those were his op seme powers extruding from his eye holes

lenas zombie body woke up and froze when she saw the hawt sex right on top of her chard reemaions. 'OMG YOU GUYS she exclamted ' KA ME HA M- she was cut short bye her super gushing burst of hentai blood pooling from the deathly hollows of her nose

Komoi rejoysed "my beautiful Lena-chan! i new my Eternal Life serum would work! ! i love you so much rinari ." kanda Glared at komoi if looks coud kill the mad scinenest would be ded 11037 times over

Excuse Me but the bakamoyahsi and me were havinfg some sugoi buttSECX " dont be rude

allen was sad becuse his qualithy kokoro connectg time with favorite tsudere blunette was totall y interrupted "**RUDE" h**e sobed and hugged onto yuus enticingly rippling pelvis "神田私はあなたがそんなに私は桜の花びらが世界を飛び回る長い間あなたのリッピング腹部すべての日に睡眠をしたい愛し、私たちは一晩中、スーパーセクシーなセックスをしてなどを私はあなたがアレン-loserくんを残すべきだと思う" desu

Kanda smirked and coiled his Super Buff Seme limbs aroudjn his lover-kun "我爱你很多""he smileto 他地小豆芽。 你地演京多么明亮 三pelal三大件磷矿粉离开后随风倒克拉罚款就阿随风倒加快立法速度哈工后来人很多房客护理嘎烤炉和日鲁阿格里"

他笑。笑很大因为它是一**个笨****狒狒的屁眼真沒耐性的佛祖狗操的****同性恋者****跟猴子比丟屎****!**

komoi ezxlaimed with a shit ton of amazingness "woah kinda i dont give a single fuck literally and ur such a 笨蛋prick yuu slutty whore on legs that onyl wants to suck kawaii-desu uke allens dick you have the smarts of a hollow bamboo and the pelvis of neptune when he was resurrected from the depthsa of this big ass opcean with all its big ass trees with it. also you my sister is still super duper sugoi-desu cause her cute little arm is faling into the ukecopter

"_What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, kono chibi ama? I'll have you know Watashi graduated top of my class in the 104th training squad, and I've been involved in numerous himitsu raids on The Akatsuki, and I have over 9000 confirmed korosus. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire Nihon armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. Boku will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Sekai, mark my fucking kotonoha. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the xtrancievor? Think again, fuckerbaka. As we speak watashi wa am contacting my himitsu network of spies across Hoenn and your trainer ID is being traced right haikyu now so you better prepare for the tsunder storm, teme. The tsunder storm that wipes out the pathetic chibi thing you call your jinsei. You're fucking shiinda, kid. boku can be anywhere, anytime, and boku can kira you in over nana hundred ways, and that's just with my bare migi. Not only am boku extensively trained in magic: the gathering, but boku have access to the entire beyblade arsenal of the Syndicate Survey Corps and boku will use it to its full extent to wipe kimi wa les miserables ass off the face of the sekai, you chibi shit. If only omae wa could have known what unholy equivalent exchange your chibi "sugoi" comment was about to bring down upon kimi, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, omae kamisamadamn baka. Ore wa will shit fury all over kimi wa and kimi wa will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo desu che."_

_with that kanda eloped with his new waifu on they're helicopter as the nyoomed over to his homeland japan in the city of new fransokyo. they bought a modest house on the tsuki and lived as they had super samn hawt secx every day but everyday was eternal cause there were no yoru. when they wanrted to sleep they went to the shady side of the moon and ate caviar with the martians and workewd on mining precious iron ore from the center of the moon. then they would eat the ore cause it was rich in iron_

_EPI-LOG (epidermal logarithm)_

_Where they are now that kanda and allen have amazing secx and cosx (this doesnt really happen though cause kanda always is on top and wwe all know that cosx is inverted secx lollz) and they dont cause they are ugly just like kandas mother_

_Lena-rei is a super kawaii desu zombie with her sugoi hawt bookman-kun (the old one btw not PEDOPHILIA cause theyt luv eachotherlol wiut) they starred into the eshining tuski remnising there missign nakama_

_Komoi sob in corner forgoten. "no...m y innocnet lenachan has eben corpted….sniff.* *sniff* komoi cries into eternity a small shinigami came to pick him up but was like ew look at this trash why didnt someone take it into the shrekdder like 6 years ago. dude ew. shit. ew.l jfc. ryuk took the shitty ass trash and threw it into the really hot bottoms of tartarus whilst his soul decoosed into a million pointy ass shards of despaire. his sora ao optics failed to pierce the heavens and da super de dupere sugoi kokoros of all of his faps_

_Rabi continued hisjourney into fiunding the center of gthe universe bujt foun d it wsaxs gtruly in his kkorol the whole time causde the hole damned universed revolvess aroujn d hiks lame assx kokoro that little akagepatsu assshit_

_Kanda and allen lived ahpp;ily evert aftger on the moon and onl,y cheatedd on eachotehr a few times with thned martians causde they were super hot aliens from space. kand and allen wante xa child so they had a beautful chikl,d togerthr with allens silky white hair and kandas constipated face. the dayh of the delivery was hecxtic like hell cause like it was gonna come out the ass and its like takingf a huge ass shit for 10 hours. allens butt hurt a toin after but he was happy with his kwaii baby_

_minna-san lived together on earth as thne flew their hoverboards across distant oceans and flew to the far reaches of the galaxy. then someone ate thed moon and klilled allen and kandas child. so allen and kanda blew them all up. they proceeded to do the big bang ands a super coolio new universe was born. so trherefore since the universe is their child, we are all the products of one super hawt nbight between thesed amazing homos_

_History doth naught date backeth this far, but historians believe the universe all started with super hot, gay sex._

_**THE END!**_


End file.
